Bio-Electricity Magic
Bio-electricity Magic is a caster type magic and weaker sub-form of Lightning Magic which was invented by Zrina Lennox. Effects BIo-electricity magic is based upon the electrical currents or impulses naturally found in the body, especially the nervous system which can also travel to various areas of the body such as the muscles, brain, and heart. By concentrating magic power into one's body, they then concentrate the magic towards the neurons within the body causing the ions to become excited and trigger higher then normal charges to where the impulses increase in speed. When this happens the speed of the ions within the body can then affect the strength and potentcy of spells. When in use the electricty is not certain to be visible, this only usually happens when the body's electrical charge is channeled outwards for attacks and defense or when the user hyper charges the ion's to where there is a visibly sparking aura on the user, with sparks usually arching off their body much like Lightning Magic.Usually projecting the bio-electricy outwards or along the body can create an eletrical field around the person and can be a minor natural defense by shocking someone if they attempt to touch the user directly. This same eletrical field, however, can also be generated to have similar effects to magnetism, such as enabling one to attract or repel objects and attacks. Though this takes some concentration and usually doesn't last but a short few minutes at a time. With even more concentration should objects or attacks get close enough, and depending upon their size, one can create a kind of magnetic affect that causes the said objects or attacks to spin in place before being repelled or stopped altogether, sometimes affecting attacks that might be one right after the other to a certain point.. This is based upon the mechanics of ferromagnetism, furthering to work into it's magnetism properties. Weaknesses *This form of Lightning Magic can only be used by the use of the nervous system's and body's electrical impulses, which are used to send signals throughout the body. *Due to the amount of concentration needed to use this form of magic and to take in a certain amount to even make it a visible aura this takes a heavy mental toll upon the mage. *Concentration of the magic from one's body can also take a physical toll, especially since the cause of overexciting the neurons for too long can trigger stress to the muscles as manipulating the body's own electrical impulses can cause some irregularties for them to be able to send the right signals and eventually can break down proteins needed to muscles. This can quickly cause the body to not function properly and cause the mage to become unable to move for hours, sometimes even days depending on extensive use. *Unfortunately this magic is not immune towards Slayer-type mages who could easily eat it to empower themselves. Though it's difficult, it's not impossible. *Despite the bio-eletrical field that can be made and serve as a natural defense long-range attacks can still serve to harm the user, and also weapons and some close-range attacks can still hit. *Despite what some other media series can show a user of this magic cannot drain the eletricty from another person's body, though they can track it and possibly disrupt it. Trivia *This was inspired from the use of Bio-electricity manipulation from the Superpower wiki. *Much research was put into the effects and some weaknesses in order to have some form of accuracy to this magic. If there are any inconsistencies please let me know. *Probably one of the weakest sub-forms of Lightning Magic one could have.